


Wet Dreams

by Freya_drabbles



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), elsanna - Fandom, elsaxanna
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles
Summary: Anna doesn't know how or why, but she has begun to have strange, dark dreams filled with cravings and repressed desires.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in the valley near Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff were going to camp in the troll’s village. Anna was happy she finally had a few days off from her duties as Queen since Elsa finally decided that the life in the forest wasn’t meant for her. Anna scoffed at the thought of her posh and composed sister living like a nomad, thank goodness she came to her senses.

The redhead skipped happily, enjoying the freedom of the open space, savoring the days without all that exhausting paperwork and endless meetings. She needed this, a time without people trying to change her mind or wanting something from her; and Elsa was happy to take charge of everything for a weekend so she could rest. Anna thought Elsa felt a bit guilty for dumping the kingdom over her little sister knowing that was something she never really wanted, but the result wasn’t that bad: Anna had taken her responsibilities to heart and was doing a great job but now her sister was back they could share the work load and co-Queen Arendelle. Needles to say, the people were ecstatic to have them both as monarchs.

As they kept walking, Anna started to feel uneasy, like leaving the castle wasn’t such a good idea after all, she attributed it to the fact that it was the first time she had left her responsibilities, maybe that’s why she felt a bit uncomfortable.

When they arrived to the troll’s village Anna couldn’t shake that eerie feeling, something was off. She tried to ignore it and among all the greetings and hugs from the little ones, she was able to put it aside.

Once the night settle over the valley, all the trolls gathered around fires and started to tell funny stories to entertain their guests and Anna was glad because during the afternoon that uneasiness showed up again. It was a weird feeling nesting in her chest, Kristoff hadn’t noticed it yet but she wasn’t paying much attention to the stories anymore. She put a hand over her chest as to try to dull the pain that was trying to settle in.

Suddenly she got up and walked to one side of the clearing without knowing why. In a corner, she saw Pabbie watching the rest of the trolls that were now dancing with Kristoff. She approached him, maybe he could tell if there was something wrong with her, but before she got close Pabbie turned around facing her with his eyes wide open.

“Child…” he said and it sounded like a whisper to Anna. She started to lose focus and her body felt heavier than ever before.

When her peripheral vision was blurred, all she could see was one of the crystals Pabbie had on his back, it glowed brightly white and it called her. She had to touch it, nothing else mattered. Anna felt like something or someone tried to pull her away from the crystal but it didn’t succeed, she extended her hand and with the tip of her finger she touched its delicate surface. The crystal felt cold, so very cold, it was like a balm on Anna’s aching chest. A flash of white light illuminated the clearing and then Anna fell unconscious.

* * *

“Anna! Anna, please wake up” her sister face was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She was no longer in the valley but in her bed back in the castle.

“What happened?” she asked with her voice heavy and rough.

“Oh, thank gods” Elsa exclaimed and threw her arms around her sister. “Kristoff brought you here after you fainted. He’s outside, want me to call him?”

“N-no, please, just stay” Anna clung to Elsa tighter. Just before her lights went off, the image of her sister fading away was the last thing she saw.

“I’m right here, Anna” Elsa whispered in her ear trying to sooth her, rocking her body slightly.

“What happened?” Anna asked again, “All I remember was trying to touch one of the crystals Pabbie has in his back and then… everything went dark”

“Kristoff told me you fainted after touching it and when you did, a white light covered the clearing. Pabbie was very shocked. But, how are you? Does something hurt?”

“No, I’m fine. I feel excellent actually”

Elsa eyed her curiously.

“I didn’t know crystals could do that” Anna told her.

“Apparently, Grand Pabbie didn’t know either. He said it was the only crystal he’d ever grew that had no use whatsoever”

“Weird…”

“Indeed” Elsa sighed, eyes full of worry. “Now stay in bed, is midnight after all, and try to rest. I’ll see you tomorrow” and with a kiss in her sister’s forehead, Elsa exited the room.

* * *

It didn’t take long before Anna was back asleep, this time with a smile on her face. Everything was alright, her sister was with her and that horrible feeling in her chest was gone. Just when she was at the edge of falling asleep, when time seemed to go slowly, she heard a door cracking open. The light from the corridor projected a beam of candlelight into the room. Anna didn’t move, surely was Elsa coming back to check on her.

A slim figure entered the room and closed the door bringing darkness back into her bedroom. A few seconds later she felt her bed dip with the weight of another body and then her sister’s arms on her waist. Anna just moved closer to Elsa and rested her back against her sister’s chest without opening her eyes. Her body felt heavy with sleep and warmth. Elsa’s hand started to draw circles in her belly slowly, it soothed her at first but then something happened, something that wasn’t new to her but never in this kind of situation, never with Elsa. She tried to quench the fire that had started in her lower abdomen by grabbing Elsa’s hand and stopping its circular movement but it only helped to push it lower. She took a sharp breath as her sister leg pushed between hers, and her hips moved against it unwittingly.

“No!” she said sitting up suddenly. She was wide awake now but there was no sign of Elsa in her room. She was alone in her bed.

* * *

Anna couldn’t sleep much after that weird dream. Her brain battling a losing battle between the image of her own sister awaking sensations that shouldn’t exist and the wetness she still felt in her underwear.

After a long bath she walked towards the dining room to have breakfast like every morning with her mind still in the dream of the night before.

“Good morning, Anna. Did you sleep well?” Elsa was reading a newspaper by the window and the early morning sun illuminated her features.

Anna was stunned in her place at the door. She knew her sister was beautiful but Oh My God se looked like a goddess right now and the steamy parts of her dream was on her mind again… she definitely needed to stop this nonsense.

“Y-yeah. I’m great! Awesome even!”

“…Oookay” Now Elsa was worried. She approached her sister and looked at her closely. Anna almost gasped at the closeness and the very blue eyes of her sister.

Elsa closed her arms affectionately around her sister.

“Honey, if you’re not feeling well you should go back to bed. I’ll take care of everything around here”

“No thanks, I’ve had enough bed time. Let me go back to work”, Anna sounded almost desperate. She wanted to remain in her sister’s arms so bad but at the same time she couldn’t help to feel every inch of the blonde’s body and that was sending her own treacherous body into a rollercoaster of sensations.

“Ok, but we need to have breakfast first”

Elsa guided her to the table and serve her a generous portion of everything. Anna was hungry so she started to eat immediately ignoring the presence of her sister.

Even so, the redhead felt her blue gaze on her. She knew she was acting strange, but she couldn't shake off that odd dream and having her sister so close didn't help at all.

Luckily, Elsa didn’t push the subject any further and the breakfast went by almost without a word.

When both finally arrived at the royal office where they exercised their government activities, Anna felt almost normal again. She still felt those sporadic tickles in her lower areas and they were frequently related to some stolen look that Anna directed towards the blonde who was sitting at a desk to her left, but she preferred not to recognize that connection. Everything would be fine soon, Anna thought. Everything would return to normal in the course of the day... maybe she should visit Kristoff in the barn.

The girl soon got lost into the mountain of work that was pending and everything went wonderfully until sometime in the middle of the morning, Elsa had no better idea than to get up for a few minutes from her chair to stretch her legs. Anna tried to ignore the movement but, who knows why, she raised her head just as her sister raised her arms to the ceiling and stretched her back like a kitten stretching in the sunlight. Anna never thought that her mouth could water just by seeing someone move.

"I think today is a beautiful day to ride!" she said suddenly, getting up from her chair and heading towards the exit without looking back. Elsa watched her go, her concern growing.

* * *

Anna spent much of the rest of the day trying to avoid her sister, it was very difficult to be in the presence of the blonde without all the strange thoughts intruding. She visited Kristoff who received her happily but soon got bored with his company, something that happened frequently lately. She walked with Olaf through the town and visited some of her favorite stores. Everything was going great until he got to the women's clothing store. The previous week she had seen some beautiful camisoles and today she wanted to buy them but she stopped at the new section that Helga, the owner of the store, had opened. Underwear. Her mind went wild again. Why think about the good confection of the garments, the bright colors or the incredible embroidered details when you can think of how good that black underwear set would look on your sister's alabaster skin?

She was going crazy, yes, there was no other explanation. As there was no explanation for the same black set was now stored in one of the drawers of her dresser.

Anna paced from one side of the library to the other, the fire raging in the hearth. She needed to find a way to get her mind back to normal, perhaps visiting Pabbie? touching that white crystal again? She huffed exasperated.

The only thing she could do now was go to sleep and hope she didn't dream of anything that would aggravate her situation.

But the gods weren’t on her side. That night was much worse... or better? No no, definitely worse.

Anna woke up with a start in the middle of the night, her room was as empty as when she went to bed, but she was covered in sweat and breathing hard. Her skin was sensitive, the nightgown clinging to parts where perspiration had accumulated. Her legs were wide open and the heat emanating from between them was almost unbearable.

She brought her hand up to her chest, her heart pounding as if it wanted to escape from its cage. Her mouth was dry as if all the moisture in her body had moved to other areas. She couldn't remember the dream in its entirety, only parts. Images that haunted her poor troubled mind. The only word that danced in her brain was: Elsa.

Elsa kissing her neck hotly, with her mouth open as if she wanted to devour her, brushing her immaculate teeth against the sensitive skin of her neck where her pulse was most noticeable. Elsa sliding her sinfully wet tongue over the shell of her ear and whispering indecipherable things. Her breath over her lips just at the moment before she kissed her, but the redhead couldn’t remember the kiss. Anna's tongue slid over her lips as if searching for a flavor that she knew she wouldn’t find there.

The hand that was on her heart slid unconsciously to her abdomen, where she could swear she still felt her sister's slender fingers caressing each freckle, where she had left hot marks as invisible proof of her passage, a path that she followed down. Anna slammed her legs shut as she remembered that part of the dream, Elsa's hand ghosting over her crotch, slowly spreading her legs for better access, sliding her fingers along one side of her underwear. And then she woke up.

Now… now she could no longer fall asleep, not in this state. She should find a way to ease the discomfort that was now dampening her panties but she couldn't get the blonde and her amazing blue eyes out of her head. Her sister, reminded herself bitterly. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Anna thanked her luck that day that kept her away from Elsa until dinner time. A retinue of foreign dignitaries had occupied the blonde's time and Anna had taken advantage of it so she could, without interruptions, finish with the outline for the new railway network that they wanted to extend throughout the kingdom. All in all, it had been a productive day, Anna thought, though she couldn't ignore the persistent heat in certain parts that usually didn't feel that way.

Dinner didn’t help her at all. She had managed to fake normality for most of the dinner but when they got to the desserts, she felt herself burst into flames.

There was a perfectly good chocolate cake right in the middle of the table with a fork ready by the side but no, Elsa had to take the exotic fruit that the group of foreign dignitaries had given her as a gift, mango they had said it was called. Elsa had cut slices of the fruit and eagerly dedicated herself to enjoying its sweet taste. A drop of the juice slid down her lips to her chin and Anna had an unstoppable desire to gather that drop with her own tongue and taste that foreign fruit from her sister's mouth. She settled for looking at her plate and not looking up for the duration of the dinner.

* * *

Elsa was worried about her sister. She was acting very weird; she evaded her and couldn't look her in the eye. Maybe she still was angry about the time she spent on the glacier? She wondered as she walked down the hallway corridors that led to the royal bedrooms. This time she wouldn’t let time pass, tomorrow will confront her and put an end to this discomfort. She would apologize a thousand times more if necessary, Elsa told herself with determination.

* * *

Anna didn’t want to go to bed. She didn’t want to sleep. She didn’t want to dream again... but her traitorous body didn’t want to do anything but get into the sheets and let herself be carried away by temptation.

It was around two in the morning when sleep finally came to the queen and Anna finally went to bed.

The dream was heavy and immediate. Maybe if she managed to wear herself out during the day, her mind wouldn't have time to conjure up sinful images of her sister slipping into her room, totally naked, looking at her from the foot of the bed and crawling from there to where Anna was eagerly waiting for her. When Anna could recognize that it was a dream, she was beyond salvation, she didn't want to wake up. Elsa moved lustfully between her legs, moving her hips against the redhead, taking her higher and higher. Anna clung to her sister's body as if waking up from that dream meant more than death.

"Please, don't leave me" she heard herself whispering to the blonde who left a path of hot and wet kisses down her neck.

At some point in the dream she had taken off her clothes, or Elsa had done it, it didn't matter anymore.

"Anna" moaned the Elsa of her dreams as she closed her hand on one of her breasts and played with her nipple.

The redhead groaned, whimpering and needy.

"Anna!" she heard the voice grow more urgent.

"Anna, wake up please!"

Anna suddenly opened her eyes and saw her sister's worried face above her. The light that came in through the curtains informed her that it was daytime already but she wanted to continue sleeping, continue dreaming. She brought her legs together, trying to satisfy some of the desire burning inside her with a bit of friction. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. This Elsa, the one from the real world, would not understand her new found desires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update to add tension between the Queens of Arendelle ;P

Elsa walked through the corridors of the castle with her mind focused on her sister. Anna was acting very strange, she noticed that it was difficult for her to look her in the eyes, she blushed frequently and had even stuttered answers to totally casual questions that she’d asked her. Her sister didn’t stutter, she could start talking non-stop for hours but never have difficulty pronouncing words.

For days this behavior had attracted her attention and even though she kept awake thinking of a possible cause, no answer came to her. Had she done something wrong and Anna couldn't tell her what it was? Was it such a serious problem that her sister didn't trust her enough to tell her?

All these questions occupied the Queen’s mind as she made her way, late in the night, to Anna's room. Elsa had been working until 2 am and when she was finally able to finish, she felt an inescapable need to check on her sister.

* * *

Anna was in her room, lost in total darkness, silence covered everything. She was face down on her bed, with the canopy extended for privacy. It had been three days since the dreams had started and it didn't seem like they were going to go away. Each night the experience was more intense and the longing they left was almost unbearable. She had been able to contain herself from making a mistake, but just barely. She knew that Elsa thought something was wrong with her and she couldn't be more right but she couldn't tell her, she couldn't describe in words what was happening to her. Was there a way for Elsa to understand what was happening? Could she understand that she was slowly going crazy for reasons that even she couldn't quite understand?

Anna used all her energy to resist during the day, do her job as Queen and then disappear into her room where she is no longer forced to be in the company of her sister. Up to a week ago, she would have given all her fortune to spend until the last minute of the day with Elsa, now she did everything possible to avoid her, and she knew this was hurting them both.

But she couldn't just walk into the royal study and say "Hi, sis. You know, I've been having some weird dreams where you appear naked and you touch me in a way that no one has done and you turn me on a lot and I get all wet. But don’t worry, I never had an orgasm because I always wake up before that, and if I've been acting strange it's because all this sexual frustration is taking its toll on me. So, everything’s alright!"

Nope, she couldn’t do that. But she had to do something. Something to ease the pressure she felt between her legs. Maybe if she took care of that little detail, the dreams would go away.

Anna slid her hand under her body while with the other she lifted her nightgown to above her waist. In normal occasions this would not embarrass her, being in the solitude of her room, she had done it before. But now she was different, her brain refused to cooperate with her desperate attempts at relief. The hand that lifted her sleepwear became cool fingers that slid across her skin. The other hand that had reached her center were long, delicate fingers that slipped into her underwear to the wetness she had endured all day. In her mind, the image of her sister caressing her most intimate parts had materialized and she refused to disappear. Anna squeezed her eyes tight trying to regain control of her fantasies, to force Kristoff into her sister's place but without success. She was tired of fighting it, a little circular motion on the sensitive button and her will faded.

“Oh, god” was the plead that escaped her lips as she abandoned all attempts at resistance.

He hips began to rock against her hand as she buried her face in her pillow to silence her moans.

Once she had succumbed to forbidden thoughts, Anna let herself go. Conjuring the image of Elsa in her bed was one of the easiest things she’d ever had to do in her life. She felt her slender body surround her and began to caress her, her legs immediately parting at the idea of a sensual leg getting between hers and spreading them, sliding against her wet pussy.

“Fuck, baby… p-please” Her moan was drowned out by the pillow. Her teeth sinking in her bottom lip in a vain attempt to muffle the sounds.

She imagined herself getting on top of Elsa, straddling her hips as she did with her hand and rocking against her. Hard. She was so close.

Her fingers exerted more and more pressure as they slid over and around her opening, not daring to get in and teasing herself in the process. She was so absorbed in her actions that she didn't notice the door to her room was slightly opened, letting in a ray of light from the corridor and the silhouette of her sister.

* * *

Elsa opened the door to check on Anna as she did every night since the thaw, well… most of the nights. She didn’t dare to do that on the days Kristoff was around.

She really wouldn't know how to react if she found her sister in a compromising situation with that boy. Every time she deigned to think about it, she thought her reactions would vary from running off to cry in her room, mired in a sense of loss, or unleashing an unstoppable storm that would freeze the ass of that useless good-for-nothing Anna liked to call “boyfriend”.

Well... maybe not useless. Although, who was she trying to fool, she didn’t know what her sister saw in a man like that. Trying to keep her bitterness from taking over her thoughts, the Queen opened the door to her sister's bedroom just a little.

_“Fuck, baby… p-please”_

Anna's voice, from deep within her bed, paralyzed Elsa in her place. The doorknob she was holding froze instantly.

 _It can't be_ , Elsa thought, Kristoff is harvesting ice in the mountains (as far as possible that she had managed to send him), so Anna was accompanied by someone else?

The blonde squinted her eyes to see better and only made out a single lump the bed, rocking frantically.

Anna's moans were ragged and breathy, needy; and Elsa never thought that something would turn her on as much as hearing her sister moan while touching herself.

Desperate, Elsa closed the door as delicately as possible and ran to her room without knowing why, the only thing she knew was that she needed to be alone.


End file.
